User blog:NaomiJohnsonArtist/ Lets Face It w/ Wil Strayhorn
Our Guest Naomi Johnson is the host of the Noneillah Talk Show, which is in memory of Sean Cos Mason, who was a music artist, Noneillah Founder, digital designer, engineer, songwriter, visual artist, a college student, and son of Naomi Johnson. Sean Cos Mason, aka Deshon, was killed by a Coach USA bus driver who was operating an NJ Transit bus. The driver deliberately ran over Deshon twice then dragged him 50 to 100 feet in Bloomfield, New Jersey. Deshon's mother talks about new evidence that included eyewitness testimony. Naomi, son Deshon, was killed by bus driver Wilson Romain who has a bad driving record, violent attitude, blaming her son for his death, and various forms of severe mental torture by the so-called New Jersey justice system. Naomi told us her most profound grief as a mother is how the system has and still is treating her son's life as it is of no importance. The most intense pain on the loss of Naomi's son is that his dream of a hip-hop artist/rapper was stolen from him by Romaine, who still is operating New Jersey Transit. The baffling part to me that the driver was charged in 1999 for speeding but was not charged for killing Deshon when he was speeding. The system failed this Afro-American mother who became disabled- Wednesday, July 18, 2007, due to Bloomfield, NJ police high-speed chase of a stolen car. And her son, who was killed in Bloomfield, NJ, Wednesday, July 18, 2012, by a speeding bus driver. Naomi now created a talk show so she can tell her truth and others who have been victimized by transit deadly bus drivers, police, prosecutors, judges, and attorney. She uses the power of television to tell compelling stories about NJ Transit, Coach USA, Essex County Prosecutor, Police, and attorneys corruption on her son's transit demise case. The Noneillah show provides the most comprehensive forum on issues in the history of television. Naomi has used the show's platform to raise awareness of the ongoing killing epidemic by NJ Transit and Coach USA bus companies' incompetent bus drivers/train engineers. Naomi wants her viewers to be accessible to stories dealing with NJ Transit and Coach USA bus drivers, killing innocent people in vain with no repercussion. This talk show host is the only person that talks about NJ Transit and Coach USA bus drivers' disregards for human life. At the Noneillah Talk Show, the host gives intricate detail that you will not find at any other talk show or news that goes into depth about the genocide on New Jersey residence. Moreover-how Governor Phil Murphy and USA Senator Bob Menedez are not creating a law to stop this unhealthy behavior when she approached them about the issues. The talk show host has been elaborating on hidden issues with transit corruption and how their Chief of Compliance Todd exposes the company disregards for safety. Naomi feels it is essential to reveal this information to the general public so they can have a clear understanding of the justice system's collaboration to covers up the truth for transit deadly bus drivers. Noneillah Talk Show and Podcast host uses its top-rated shows to shine the light on critical issues of our time that includes the "silent epidemics" of bullying by transit and our justice system. Onward with how transit attorneys corruption, mental abuse by the prosecutors, fabrication, verbal attack on an innocent mother-like herself- who is fighting for justice for her only child Deshon. Naomi always likes to addresses essential personal and social issues . The Noneillah Talk Show has been aired on few community public access television and podcast stream websites. Category:Blog posts